Finding Love with a little help
by jaglawyer2003
Summary: Harm and Mac finally express their love with a little help from their friends. Mostly the Admiral!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I dont own these chartcters. DPB does! Just having gfun  
  
author's note~ Let me know what you think! Should I continue! Wether good or bad let me know!  
  
1700 ZULU  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
It had been a long day. There wasn't anything big going on so the day drug by. Eight hours seemed like 8 years. Finally, he was home, relaxing and getting ready to take a nice, long, hot shower. He figured ' Forget about it. I'd rather go have a drink at McMurphys.' With that he changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his keys and coat and was out the door.  
  
1730ZULU  
  
McMurphy's bar   
  
As Harm stepped into the place he spotted the admiral sitting at the bar all alone. He decided to go and join him. Placing one hand on the admiral's shoulder he said," Hello sir."  
  
  
  
" Harm dont call me sir unless we are working. Call me A.J."  
  
" Okay si....., ah AJ."  
  
Just then the two felt their shoulders being grabbed and a beautiful smell came over them. It had to either have been Mac or Harriet!  
  
" Well look at these two lonely gentleman. I am sure there are girls around here that would love to meet you. Any Takers?" Sarah said with a laugh as she sat down next to Harm and ordered a virgin drink.   
  
" Hey Mac." the 2 said in sicrenation.  
  
The three of them just sat there for abotu 10 minutes until they were joined by Bud, Harriet, Tiner, and Sturgis. A big smile came over the admirals face when he realized his entire crew of JAG members were having laughing, having fun, enjoying each others company. It made him love them all the more.   
  
" Harriet may I have this dance?" asked Bud. Harriet agreed with a smile and the two of them made their way tot he dance floor.  
  
" Hey Marine care to dance with a lonley sailor?"  
  
" Marines dont fraternize with sailors it is bad for our image," sarah said with a laugh. Then she grabbed Harm's hand and they headed to the dance floor. It was a slow song so everyone was dancing close excpet for Harm and Mac. They were at arm's length. The admiral looked over at the two and couldn't help but laugh. As did Sturgis and Tiner. A.J made his way over to them and pushed them together.  
  
" You arent going to catch codies. Get closer your dancing." He rejoined Sturgis and Tiner at the bar.  
  
" I wonder when those two are going to come to their senses and go out already. It is completley obvious they love each other. They are the only 2 not seeing it." Sturgis stated.  
  
" Maybe there is a way we can make them see it!" A.J. stated with a sly smile on his face.  
  
" What do you have in mind?" asked Tiner.  
  
The three of them turned around and started talking. Meanwhile Harm and Mac were dancing very close. They could feel the heat coming of each other's body. Harm was gazing into Mac chocolate brown eyes as she was gazing into his. A smile came across both their faces.  
  
" This feels good." said Mac.  
  
" Yeah I wish it didn't have to end but the song is over." said Harm stating the obvious.  
  
Harm, Mac, Bud, and Harriet rejoined the other three at the bar. A.J, Tiner, adn Sturgis pulled their heads apart and sat their with huge grins across their faces. Bud gave the admiral a weird look. A.J mouthed,' I'll tell you later.' 'Okay' mouthed Bud back. The seven of them stayed there till abotu 2 in the morning when they finally decided to call it a night.  
  
To be continued.............. 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer~ same old stuff I dont own it DPB does! Just though Id have a little fun.  
  
A/N Let me know what you think!  
  
July 24, 2003  
  
0800 Zulu   
  
Jag HQ  
  
Bullpen  
  
" Sir, the admiral would like to see you, Harriet, , and Commander Sturgis in his office ASAP." stated Tiner  
  
" Thank you Tiner we will be right there," replied Bud.  
  
The 2 of them walked acoss the bullpen to the admirals office. Meanwhile Harm had just walked in and peeked into Mac's office. SHe was sitting there with her head buried into a file.  
  
" Hey Marine!"  
  
" Hey squid. Whats up?" asked Mac.  
  
" You want to have dinner tonight?"  
  
" Can't have plans with someone special!" Mac said with a grin on her face.  
  
" Oh yeah! Anyone I know?" asked Harm with a disappointed look ih his eyes.  
  
" Yeah about 4 foot tall, long brown hair, brown eyes, goes by the name of Chloe. She came in last night and I am taking off early so we can go to the carnival."  
  
" Oh have fun!" said Harm as he left, but not before giving her his best flyboy grin.  
  
" Sir Commander Sturgis, Lt.JG Sims, and Lt. Sims reporting as ordered." staed Tiner as they entered the admiral's office.  
  
" Tiner you can stay too. We are all in on this one. About yesterday, I wanted to let Bud and Harriet in on our plan to get the Com. and the Col. together. I think I have a pretty good plan. Well, first I am making the Col. a judge. This way the chain of command won't get in the way. I am going to give them both a week off. Anyone have any ideas how we can make them spend the week together?" asked the admiral.  
  
" I might sir! Well, Chloe just came in last night to visit Mac. As we all know Chloe wants them to be toghter jus as much as we do. She told me before. Well, I could call Harm's mom and ask her if she would like a visit from her son, Mac, and Chloe. His mom has a spare guest house! Harm and Mac can stay there when they take Chloe back to California to her father. This way they will have time to themselves. Plus I've seen the guest house. It only has one bedroom with on bed and Harm could never sleep on the couch. He is too damn tall." said Harriet with a lot of satisfaction in her voice.  
  
" Harriet that is a great idea. All we need to do is call Trish and let her know. Now how about we all chip in for hte plane tickets?" said the admiral. Everyone agreed.   
  
"Tiner get the Com. and the Col. in her NOW!"   
  
" YEs, sir!"  
  
" The rest of you are dismissed. Harriet call Trish."  
  
" Aye aye sir." They all said as they saluted the admiral and left.  
  
" Com. Rabb and Col. Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir." said Harmon.  
  
" At ease. Take a seat. OKay! How long has it been since you two had a vacation?"  
  
" I dont know sir." said Harm and Mac together.  
  
" Well you 2 are getting one week's leave. ME and the rest of the group have gotten you each a ticket to La Jolla. You are going to visit Trish. No arrguments. When Chloe flies back so are you. Spend the week in California. Have fun. That's an order!" said A.j with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Harm and Mac stood up, saluted their Co and left the room.  
  
Tiner had gotten their tickets already and handed them to the 2 as they left.  
  
" Ma'am, sir have fun!"  
  
" We will Tiner thanks!" said Harm.  
  
July 30, 2003  
  
0700 Zulu  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm was finishing packing the rest of his things. His plane left in about 3 hours. Mac was due at his apartment in about 10 minutes. 'Just enough time to take my shower.' he thought as he pulled out the clothes he was going to wear and went to get a shower. About 5 minutes later he heard a knock at the door. 'Great her and Chloe are early!' He hoped out of the shower and pulled the towel around his waist.   
  
" Hay Harm, said Chloe and Mac together.  
  
" Hey cutie! I wasnt talking to you Mac, I was tlakign to Chloe." he replied with a smile. "Make yourselves at home I'll be right back." He left to go get dressed. Mac and Chloe eached grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat on the barstools. Mac though Harm came out looking like a wet mop. Hair was all messed up, his shirt was also wet because he didnt dry himself. The only thing that looked good to Mac was his butt in those jeans. Chloe nudged Mac with her elbow as she noticed Mac was staring at his butt.  
  
" What Chloe are you to big to give me a hug?" asked Harm as he scopped Chloe into the air and gave her a big hug. " Mac are you jealous you want one too?" He didnt wait for a reply as he did the same thing to Mac.   
  
" Squid are you ready to get going? We can take your car. Mine only seats 2 people."  
  
" Okay lets go." Harm said as he grabbed his luggage and waited for the girls to step out before locking the door behind him. 


	3. Three little words!

Disclaimer~ I dont own them...... blah, blah, blah! The song in this fanfic is called 'Melt' by Rascal Flatts. Unfortunatley I dont own them either but I would like too!  
  
Feedback~ ALways welcomed.  
  
1000 ZULU  
  
Somewhere over the USA  
  
" Sorry Harm I have to climb over you. Got to pee." said Mac as she climbed over Harm. He didn't mind it at all. It is not everyday the woman he loves climbs on him. Although he would like it to be. Chloe must have seen the smile on Harm's face because she asked, " So what's with you and Mac?" " Nothing Chloe! We are best friends and co-workers that is all!" " I know you Harm, you wish there was somthing more. I can see it everytime you look at her. You have a sparkle in your eyes. Come on after all she is flying to LaJolla to meet your family." stated Chloe with a-matter-of-fact tone to her voice. " Chloe you are wise beyond your years. I dont think......" he trailed off as Mac started to climb back over him. " You don't think what?" asked Sarah. " Nothing, me and Chloe were just chatting." he said as he gave Chloe that famous flyboy grin.  
  
1600 ZULU  
  
Mac's mom's house  
  
La Jolla, California  
  
" Harm, it is so good to see you." Trish said as she practiclly leapt into his arms.  
  
" You too mom. Hi Frank. Mom, Frank this is Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie." he added.  
  
" Nice to meet you Lt." they chimed together.  
  
" Please its Sarah or Mac so we dont get confused with Grandma Sarah."  
  
Frank and Harm took their luggage into the guest house while Mac and Trish went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.  
  
" So, Mac, how has my boy been?"   
  
" Great, he is a great lawyer, and a great best friend. I don't know what I would do without him."  
  
" So why aren't you with him? He talks about you all the time. Ho obviously loves you." she said with a smile.  
  
Mac didn't say anything just smiled and blushed she was thankful Harm and Frank walked in to grab a drink.  
  
" So what are you guys talking about?" asked Harm.  
  
" Oh nothing dear," trish said as she carried the sandwiches out to the patio, but not before kissing Harm on the cheek.  
  
" Really Mac what did you talk about?"  
  
" Well, we talked about you and ummmmmm, me. Trish was wondering why you and me arent an item since you always talk about me and she thinks you love me." she said with a nervous laugh.  
  
" Well, she isn't entierly wrong." he gave her a flyboy grin and went to the patio to eat.  
  
" Wait what do you mean by that?" asked Mac as she walked out there too.  
  
" I'll tell you later!" he said with a mouthful of food.  
  
During the day Frank and Harm did some work around the yard while Trish and Mac went shopping in town.  
  
" SO Harm, did you tell her yet?" asked Frank while picking up the fresh cut grass remanants.  
  
" No, I just haven't found the right way or time. There is always something getting in the way. It is either our carrers, other people, or my big mouth. Everytime she gets close I run away and vice-versa."  
  
" WEll, Harm I might have an idea. Why dont we all go dancing tonight. Show her how much you care about her. Buy her flowrs, dance with her close, and tell her tonight. She deserves to know. She loves you Harm. You can see it in her eyes everytime you 2 look at each other. Screw your carrers. I am sure the admiral will find a way for you 2 to be together and still be in the milatary. He did it for Harriet and Bud." said Frank.  
  
" You're right tonight is the night." said Harm with a grin on his face.  
  
It was about 7 before Trish and Mac got back. They had gone out ot buy new dresses for tonight's dinner. They were all going to go to a fancy restaurant to share a wonderul night together. Mac didn't know that tonight would be the night Harm declares his love for her. By 8 oclock everyone was ready to leave, but not before Harm gave Mac a beautiful bouquet of red roses, and one white one for the friendship they shared.   
  
" Oh Harm, they are beautiful, but why all read and one white?"  
  
" Well, the red ones I'll tell you about later, and the white one is for the friendship we share. That means everything to me, you, Trish, and Frank are my world." said Harm with a loving look in his eye. All Frank and Trish could do was smile while they made their way out the door.  
  
1900 Zulu  
  
McGough's restaurant  
  
The four of them had arrived at the restaurant. Harm raced around the car to help Mac out. She was looking stunning this evening. She had a mid- thigh length blue dress on which showed off her olive skin beautifully.   
  
" Mac have I told you that you look radiant tonight."  
  
" No but thanks Harm. That means a lot to me." SHe said with a smile as she took his arm and followed Trish and Frank in.  
  
Once they had their seats Frank ordered a bottle of wine for the himself, Trish, and Harm and a virgin drink for Mac. They sat there small talking the whole time until Harm heard his one of his favorite songs come on. They had already oredered dinner, and Trish and Frank were already on teh dance floor.  
  
" Mac will you dance with me?"  
  
" Of course sailor!" she said as she took his hand. He lead her out to the dance floor and pulled her in close. He started singing the song to her.  
  
I can feel the heat from acroos the room  
  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do  
  
I melt everytime you look a me this way  
  
It never fails, anytime, anyplace,  
  
This burn in me's the coolest thing that I've ever felt, I melt.  
  
Harm could feel Trish and Frank watching them. He looked over at Frank and mouthed the words, ' I'm doing it now, tell mom.' Frank told Trish and they both watched Harm.  
  
"Sarah, can I tell you something?" she knew he was serious because he never calls her Sarah.  
  
" Anything Harm!"  
  
" Sarah Elizabeth Anne Mackenzie, I love you with all my heart and soul, I would to anything to be with you." Mac gasped as she looked into Harm's baby blue eyes.  
  
" I love you too flyboy." With that Harm cupped Mac's face with his hands and laid a gentle but loving kiss on her sweet lips. The kiss became a little bit more passionate. After all 8 years of passion and love was behind it. They only pulled apart when Frank and Trish came over to congratulate them for finally coming to their senses, and to tell them dinner was being served.   
  
After dinner they went home and after saying their goodnights they made their way to the guest house. Once in there Harm kissed Mac so passionatley her knees gave way. She would have fallen if Harm wasn't holding onto her. He picked her up in his arms and they made their way to the bedroom.  
  
TBC.............  
  
Feedback is always welcomed. Should I continue?????????? 


	4. Life is great!

0800 ZULU  
  
Guest house  
  
Harm and Mac had just had the best night of their lives. Finally, they had the one thing they both wanted so much. Each other. Last night had been a night full of passion, love, an understanding. Harm woke up to the smell of Mac's shampoo. He was holding her close and her hair had fallen in his face the night before. He couldn't help but smile as Mac turned over to face him still asleep. He laid there for abotu an hour wondering how he could be so lucky? How had they finally gotten to this point? How would this effect work? 'Screw our jobs. We are in love. That's all that matters.   
  
Mac woke up to Harm kissing her neck. She felt so safe in his arms. She never wanted to leave the bed. They had to get up eventually. Plus, she really had to use the bathroom. As she tried to get up, Harm pulled her back down and began to tickle her. She burst out laughing and fought against his strong grip. Finally he let her go and she ran to the bathroom. By the time she got out, Harm was dressed and ready to go eat breakfast. Mac dressed in record time and they made their way to the main house. Hand in hadn the entire way.  
  
" Good morning guys!" said Frank and Trish.  
  
" Morning." said harm and mac in unison.  
  
" Well, can I say it is about damn time." " Yes it is Frank yes it is." Harm said as he pulled the chair out for Mac and bent down to kiss the top of her head.   
  
One week later  
  
0700 ZULU  
  
JAG HQ  
  
" Sir, ma'am the admiral would like to see the two of you ASAP," said Tiner.  
  
" We'll, be right there." Harped Harm.  
  
" Com. Rabb and Col. Mackenzie reporting as ordered." said Harm  
  
" At ease. How was your vacation?" asked A.J.  
  
" Good, sir very good. It was just what we needed." said Mac as she smiled at Harm. He smiled back with that flyboy grin.  
  
" Well, I hope you both finally came to you senses and confessed you love for one another. " Sir....." The admiral waved his hand to shush them up and continued." I have already talked to the SecNav. I told him you guys are 2 of the best officers we have here. I dont want to lose either of you, but I would never let anything get in the way of your love. He totally agreed and he isn't transfering anyone. You 2 will both stay here but Harm like Harriet your station will be elsewhere. Don't worry you'll both be partners still and you'll both be here at JAG." The admiral walked to the front of the desk and while shaking Harm's hand said," Congrats." Then he walked over to Mac and hugged her. Which by the way he never does. Mac was a little taken back but hugged him back. The two were dismissed and they made their way to the bullpen. Just then everyone cheered and yelled congratulations. Mac and Harm blushed but said thanks.  
  
" I'll see you later flyboy!"  
  
" You too ninjagirl. I love you!"  
  
" I love you too!"  
  
One Month Later  
  
Jag HQ bullpen  
  
" Admiral can we talk to you?" asked Harm.  
  
" Certainley come on in!"  
  
" Sir we have decided to get married and we wanted you to be the first to know." said Ma with all the joy she had in her.   
  
" Well congratulations. I'll go out and tell the bullpen if you want."  
  
" Yes sir, btu I have to ask you one more thing. Well, you have been like a father to me. Always there when I need you and you helped get me and Harm together. Will you give me away?" asked Mac.  
  
Wiping a tear away from his eye the admiral replied,"yes. Dismissed."  
  
" Attention. At ease. I have an announcement. Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are to be married on December 03."  
  
December 03  
  
St Francis church  
  
" I am so nervous Harriet. Is my hair ok? How about my dress? ahhh I am going nuts."  
  
" Mac breath. Just think in less then 30 minutes you will be married to the man of your dreams in front of all your friends and the people that love you." Harriet replied trying to calm Mac down.   
  
" Yeah but being pregnant makes me look fat. I am due in a month. Could this be any worse?" she said as she plopped onto the couch. Mac had been 8 months pregnant with Harm's child. They ad moved in together and were leading a great life. Mac had finally taken leave. They were both looking forward to their little girl being born. They decided to name it Victoria Louise Rabb.   
  
" Mac it is time." A.J. said as he peeked in the room.  
  
" Coming sir." With that Harriet and Mac walked out of the room towards the doors. Harriet began down the aisle and A.J. took Mac's arm in his and kissed her on the forhead. " I am so happy for you Mac." Mac smiled as they made their way down the aisle.  
  
Harm and Mac had made it official when they sealed their vows with a kiss. Everyone was arranged outside. The sailors ahd their swords in the air with Bud at the end. As Harm and MAc passed he slapped Mac on the butt with his.  
  
They wedding party and guests were at the reception ahving the time of their lives. Just then Mac had a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her water had broke and she was going into contractions. they had been 3 minutes apart. Harm and Bud saw her bent over and rushed to her side.  
  
" Honey what's wrong?" asked Harm with fear in his voice.  
  
" Harm it is timmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee!" She let out a scream as another contraction was happening. SHe squeezed Harm's hand so tight he was forced to his knees.  
  
" Owe, make let go!"  
  
" Sorry hun!"  
  
" Bud get my car you drive. Everyone we have to go to the hospital we have the place till 3. Have fun" With that he helped Mac out the door with Harriet and the admiral fast on his heels. Harm and Mac got into the back as Harriet climbed in the passenger seat. The admiral followed in his car.  
  
One hour later  
  
Bethesda NAval Hospital  
  
" Harm there is something wrong. What's wrong Harm?"  
  
" I dont know baby. Everything is going to be fine. Breathe baby breathe."  
  
" Commander we have to take your wife to surgery. The baby is trying to com out sideways and she has the cord around her neck. We have to get her out now." With that they pushed make to surgery. Harm was left standing there tears flowing freely down his face. The admiral walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. " It is going to be okay son. Mac's tough she'll het through this, and I bet Victoria is just like her mother. They'll be fine." he said. " I am sorry sir I just soaked your jacket. I feel so helpless. I wan to do something not just stand her with my thumb up my butt." The admiral laughed at this and Harm cracked a smile.  
  
" Commander, Sarah has come out of surgery. She is doing fine, she is resting. You little baby boy is fine too. He is asleep in her room." said the doctor.  
  
" Baby boy? We were told we were having a girl."  
  
" It is a boy Commander." Harm had a big smile across his face, as did the admiral, Bud, and Harriet. They all walked into Mac's room.  
  
" Hey sweetie. It is a boy!" said Harm as he kissed his wife.  
  
" I know. I think I know what I want to name it. Come here." Harm bent over so his ear was to her mouth. Harm and Sarah smiled.  
  
" Well, Bud and Harriet you two are already the godparents, but we wanted to know if it is okay if we name him Bud Roberts Rabb. After all Bud you and Harriet are our best friends." Just them Bud had engulfed Harm in a hug and squeeked out, " Thank you sir!"  
  
" Bud I cant breath."  
  
" Bud, Harriet we should elave them alone." A.J. said as he lead tehm out of the room.   
  
" Sarah I couldn't be more happy. My life is just how I wanted it. I love you."  
  
" Me too Harm. Me too!"  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
